The Daughter Of Nobody
by I'mawriternotcrazy
Summary: Kassia Bellas is, completely and utterly, a demigod. Nothing to set her apart, with the typical demigod symptoms and bringing up, this young girl is seemingly normal-in demigod terms. She is a demigod. The daughter of a god. Of a goddess, of Nothing, and no one. The daughter of Nobody. K For swears and maybe fighting scenes
1. Chapter 1

I looked at all the stories I've started and haven't finish, and thought why not start a whole other one?

This is,

** Daughter of Nobody**

* * *

><p>"I dusted the attic. Anything else?"<p>

"None at all." Chiron smiled at the young bright eyed girl. "You know, you know your manners so well, anyone would have thought you were merely being generous, helping me out."

The old trainer began to head out of the room. The demigod followed.

"Well, they are mine. Besides, I did a bad thing. I should get what I deserve, shouldn't I?"

Chiron turned in front of the teen, the stairwell down to the infirmary to his side.

"Indeed you should." Chiron's tail flicked, and he stared off distracted. The demigod noted these.

"Actually, there is something you can do. Do you mind going down to the infirmary and checking on a patient-A young girl by the name of Kassia Laskaris came in yesterday with many wounds, has been asleep since. If she is awake, I'd like you to help her move in."

The demigod frowned, though she nodded and began to head down the stairs.

The infirmary was crowded, like on any ordinary summer day.

The young girl-Who goes by her name of Elizabeth, and only Elizabeth-looked around the room.

She recognized everyone there-most by name-except for one girl sitting in the very back.

The girl had brown, red like hair, to her lower back. It was thick and messy, it looked like she had just woken up. Elizabeth knew this may have been true, but she also knew from experience that her hair probably got this messy on the way to camp half blood.

Elizabeth walked over, dodging everyone.

"Hey." Elizabeth said when she was close enough. The girl-Kassia, Elizabeth assumes-Was nodding at something a son of Apollo was saying.

The boy finished wrapping the bandage on her arm then left. He nodded in Elizabeth's direction.

Kassia looked over at Elizabeth. She didn't make eye contact.

"Hey." Her voice was unsettled. Elizabeth tried not to show pity, though that's exactly what she was feeling. Making your way here can be tough, no demigod has it easy.

"Hey. Chiron sent me over. You're Kassia?" The girl nodded and gave an awkward smile. Elizabeth stuck out her hand, Kassia hesitated, then shook it. Elizabeth introduced herself.

The two walked out of the big house together

"Okay. So, how much do you know?" Elizabeth asked the girl.

"What?" Kassi asked.

"How much about this place do you know? Do you know your parent? Do you even know that one of your parents is a god, yet? 'Cause I'm not really the best at calmly explaining things-"

"Oh, nah, I know. I do not know who my parent is, but I know that they are a god." Kassia clarified.

She put her hands behind her backs and walked as though she was just taking an enjoyable stroll.

Elizabeth took the silence to eye Kassia's wounds. Her arm had a bandage on the upper arm, and one on her neck on the same side-the right. There where rips and tears in her clothing.

"Here." Elizabeth spoke up. "The rule is, 'till you find out your parent, you stay with us. How about we head down there and get you a change of clothes?"

"Us?" The girl frowned. "Who is your… Uh, godly parent?"

Elizabeth grinned and turned to stand in front of Kassia.

"My father is Hermes. God of thieves, medicine, travelling, and a bunch of other awesome stuff. Come on, you'll love it there."

* * *

><p>"Fine. I have no choice but to believe you-But then will someone please explain how this is possible."<p>

The king of the gods voice boomed across Olympus, his rage thundering above the palace of the gods in dark grey storm clouds, his trusty weapon clenched in his grip, sparks going off.

And the other gods didn't seem to care.

The great god Apollo rolled his eyes. "Chill, dad, it's not like she's a threat."

"Or maybe she is? How do we know she isn't in on everything?" Ares, true to himself, glared at everyone, daring someone to contradict him.

Dionysus, the young god, sighed. He rolled a grape between his fingers, leaning heavily on his hand. "And what, exactly, is everything? The girl believes she is just a demigod."

"Yes but once she is claimed, if she doesn't know already, she can be a danger. She mustn't be in the same camp as our children."

The goddess said, though of course, all the gods knew she, the great queen Hera had no children in that camp. Nor did she seem to particularly like the ones her family birthed.

Many agreed.

"At the moment, she poses no threat. If her mother has planned an attack on Olympus, there is no way to know whether this young girl, Kassia, even knows of it." Athena spoke, her head raised and her eyes bright. No one dared to contradict her.

"Yes." Artemis spoke up. The goddess was, at the moment, in the form of a twelve year old.

"She has no idea who her mother is, that much is clear, just by her making it to the camp. We all saw moments of her fighting, many monsters chased after her-that no doubt will lead someone to guess of her parentage to be major-but her fighting had no technique and she had no skill at it."

That is true. Young Kassia Laskaris hardly made it to Camp Half Blood alive.

The girl truly had a typical demigod upbringing, living with her father in Greece until she was five, and he passed away, then moving from her home in Athens to move in with her aunt, in Serifos.

Like most demigods, she had trouble staying safe. A few stalkers-but truly monsters in trench coats-a few times being chased by dogs-but truly young hellhounds, and small monsters-and even a few times of almost being taken down by cars. Which, of course, were actually full grown hell hounds.

She has ADHD and Dyslexia, the typical demigod symptoms. Almost nothing would set her apart.

She is, completely and utterly, a demigod.

The daughter of a god. Of a goddess, of nothing, and no one. The daughter of Nobody.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, as you can see there are mentions of Greece in the story, and in the future some characters will be speaking Greek. I know nothing of the place and language, and will probably make mistakes. So if you see anything wrong, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you all will enjoy this! Thanks to thegirlwiththetrident for reviewing and to Wherehog Mrsleovaldez123 and thegirlwiththetrident for following.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

><p>Kassia was starting to think her new friend, Elizabeth, lied about liking her cabin.<p>

The Hermes cabin was a death spot. Nothing else to say.

Well, okay, there were other things to say. Like, are the counselors twins? If not why are there two? And why did Elizabeth say _Good_ when Kassia said she didn't have any of her stuff?

When Kassia came in, some of the kids tried to give her an extra change of clothes, but their creepy smiles and snickers set her off. That's when one of the counselors-Travis or Connor, Kassia still doesn't know-came and told the girl not to touch it, nudged her and themselves away from it, then handed Kassia another change of clothes.

Oh god, I don't even care who my mom is now. If never getting claimed means staying in this chaotic crazy most likely very harmful cabin forever, then I hope I never get claimed, Kassia thought gleefully.

"Hey, new girl, dinner's starting." Kassia stood up and followed her cabin, they got into a line-major flashback to elementary school-and waited as the other cabins lined up in the distance.

In front of Kassia was Elizabeth, the girl who showed her around. She and two other boys were goofing around, apparently not noticing Kassia.

Kassia looked out in the distance.

The camp really was pretty. There was a big field, she couldn't see from here but she heard it had strawberries. And a glistening lake, she could hear waves coming from the ocean, not far away.

And there were so many kids. Well, kids, teens, younger kids-no one seemed to be very close to adulthood. Maybe one or two. Kassia felt herself hold back a smile.

The place was loud, every cabin now lined up outside, and almost every cabin were talking with their cabin mates, playing jokes and just goofing off.

This is what summer camps are suppose to be like, minus all the weapons and the people who are half goat.

Kassia began walking with her cabin. She already liked the camp, but she couldn't help but not feel joy. She thought of her aunt. Of all the friends she had left behind.

She was never the most popular, she usually can't keep a friend for very long, but there were a few she's known forever. Since she moved to Serifos. Kassia sat down next to Elizabeth, at the end of the table, only to get up once more.

"We have to go sacrifice some food to the gods. Here, pile some food onto a plate and follow me." Kassia quickly got some barbeque and followed Elizabeth along.

Elizabeth stepped up to the fire. She slid a piece of of her food into the fire, and whispered "To Hermes."

She stepped back to let Kassia do it. She stepped up, and using her fork pushed a bit of a chicken wing, fried. "Uh," She leaned in and whispered quietly.

"To whoever my mother is. And Hermes. Your cabins pretty cool." She walked back with Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"How was your very first archery lesson?" Kassia saw Zeke come up to her.<p>

Zeke and her met at the beginning of the week, on her second day. He was one of the boys Elizabeth hung out with, another son of Hermes. Kassia smiled up at him. "It was okay. I wasn't very good." She admitted.

Zeke just laughed, and went on to tell the story of his first archery class.

Kassia felt grateful that he would talk to her. She wasn't sure if they were friends, really, but he was nice enough to talk to the new girl.

Many have spoken to Kassia, after a day in the camp and still not being claimed, lots of people took notice.

Everyone found it strange that a fifteen year old girl hasn't yet been claimed.

They've been asking the girl all kinds of questions, _Can you sing?_ _How good are you at pick pocketing? Do you like cooking? How about beating people up?_ Though no one made it very far, the girl wasn't very good at answering questions.

Alot of people actually asked her if she even spoke English. Which is stupid. Sure, she's got a very obvious Greek accent, but she went to a good school. Her aunt spoke it fluently, having to work with tourists as her job as stewardess, a language Kassia's been learning since first grade. Or even earlier, she feels like her dad would speak English to her sometimes, or at least around her.

But she can't really remember that far back. Zeke and Kassia eventually met up with Elizabeth and the other boy-Jake.

They were hanging out outside the craft area, as were most of their siblings. The class would start in a few minutes and most people wanted as much time outside as they could get.

Kassia stopped listening as the three spoke, standing by them and looking as though in the group. Though she didn't even care much at the moment if she looked like a loner or like she was just following them around, she was too wrapped up in her mind.

Arts and Craft.

There's something about it. What's not to like about it, to be honest.

Kassia couldn't tell you why, but she couldn't do it. Enjoy it. She didn't want to.

Because, even in all honesty, arts and crafts is fun on paper but not when you do it.

Only during free time, when you can do whatever you want with whatever you want.

In school, she'd be told to stay after class quite often to talk to the teacher. You were given specific instructions. They'd say. You went out of your way to do the opposite. They always said, and Kassia had no choice but to agree.

They stepped into the room, the little cabin reserved just for the class, and moved to take seats. Elizabeth motioned Kassia to her her, and they sat down in the back.

The teacher came in and started explaining what they had to do, with pieces of hay and string. Kassia felt her eyebrows lowering in a concentrated expression.

Something, out of hay. She could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all those who are still with me, I hope you like the chapter and sorry for the wait. **

***I am so obviously not the owner of anything below(besides my OC's) all rights go to the rightful owners***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Woah."<p>

"How'd you make it stand up like that?"

"Are you sure you didn't use anything else? I won't tell, I swear."

"No, I just used hay and string." Kassia tried not to blush. Half of the class was around her sculpture, staring in amazement.

She didn't quite understand why. It wasn't pretty, like, at all. It had no real shape or design. Piece sticking out and pieces rolled and rounded and twisted, tied together with string.

People began to notice when the teacher-a Nymph-was walking around the room and commented on only her sculpture. Calling it a masterpiece.

That always gets the classes attention.

"How does it stay up?" Elizabeth was wondering next to her, her sculpture completely forgotten.

The teacher made her way over again, a knowing smile on her face.

"Some people have a gift. The assignment is good for people with an imagination, like yours. To be able to fit pieces together in a random pattern, and to make it look like art." Kassia gave a smile and muttered a thanks. She ducked her head, letting her cinnamon hair cover part of her flustered face.

"Alright, class is over. I'd love it if all of you cared about art enough to stay, but I have another class and truthfully I don't trust your cabin to be in here any longer than the mandatory time." The nymph turned around as she reached the end of the class.

She smiled. "You understand."

There were lots of agreements, as people left. Kassia hid a grin at her cabin. They were proud that the teacher didn't trust them. Really, when it comes to Hermes cabin the camp just doesn't trust them, and for good reason. It was awesome.

She started heading for free time, when the Nymph grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Wait, Kassia, a moment."

They waited as the last of the heroes left the classroom. Kassia used this time to study the teacher.

It wasn't hard to tell she wasn't human. Her skin had a tint of green, as all Dryads do. Her eyes, though, were a nice shade of brown. Usually they have green, or at least the ones Kassia has seen.

Her hair was the same shade, and it looked very good.

Kassia admired her pretty teacher, until she began to speak.

"That sculpture is very good."

Kassia nodded her thanks. Is this what it's like to be a good student? Kassia is only ever pulled back from class when she does something wrong, she's never been praised at the end of a class before.

"You know, all during class I could tell you're different. From the rest of the cabin, I mean." She leaned against the desk behind her. She began to study Kassia, who felt very self conscience suddenly.

"Have you thought of the possibility of people the child of Apollo?"

"I can't sing for shit, ma'am." Kassia blurted. Her face reddened.

"Uh-er-uh-I-I mean-uh-"

The Nymph laughed. "It's okay, I may be a teacher but I'm not like the ones you've always had. Just, don't do that in front of-say-Chiron or something. It's a bad habit. Swearing."

"Yes ma'am." Kassia muttered and looked at her feet.

"Besides, being a child of Apollo doesn't only have to do with with singing. Or music in general, he's also the god of medicine, if you're good at theater or poetry or just take an interest in art-"

"I don't think so, my mortal parent was a man."

"Oh." She straightened up. "Well, then, perhaps…" She tilted her head and looked Kassia deep in the eyes, who couldn't help but return the favor.

Kassia doesn't know what the nymph found, but what Kassia saw was the desperate want to help.

She guessed that the reason she was taking a special notice on Kassia was that she didn't want to see demigods take so long to be claimed again.

It must of happened a lot in the past, back before the Titan war. It was only three years ago, but still. The gods probably get bored easily.

Then the teacher smiled.

"The children of Aphrodite usually are good at art."

"Yeah. Aphrodite. Sure. Me." The nymph just smiled, which kind of scared Kassia.

"Still. I'll be on the look out, now I'm quite interested in who it could be. Now, go on, I have another class."

Kassia said goodbye and ran down the steps, just as the next class was coming in. Ironically enough it was Aphrodite's cabin. Kassia slowed down, and watched as people who could all be models-Few supermodels, even-either walked past her without a glance, maybe a kind smile or wave, or sneered at her.

Yeah. Aphrodite. For Kassia.

Aphrodite wouldn't be a very bad thing to be. Though she'd feel awkward, she obviously immediately found all the demigods quite pretty, and cute.

Though she wonders how they'd be if they were her siblings. She'd probably be made fun of, once her stuff comes.

Her aunt promises to send things, and she can't wait to get her own things. She missed her bright ripped t-shirts, with her dark tank tops and her dark skinny jeans-ripped, too, 'cause c'mon there's something about that look-with her combat boots.

Uhg. she'll never have a chance to wear them. Unless she is a daughter of Aphrodite, they get away with wearing dresses even.

Kassia played with this thought in her mind for a few minutes, she imagined herself walking around with a small clique, or her sisters and maybe a few of her brothers, all of them in clothes that aren't the camp shirts. Wearing cute, fashionable things and wearing make up, always watching what they did.

The perfect-follows-rules-Kassia was so annoying, that ordinary Kassia was starting to think up ways to torture her. Uhg. She needs to get claimed soon.

She headed down to the beach, which sounds like a fun place to spend her free time. When she got closer she realized that everyone thought that, it seemed. She spotted at least half of her cabin.

She stopped near the start of the beach, wishing she could take off her shoes and feel the sand.

Part of her mind went back home, when she'd spend hours at the beach. The sounds of everyone enjoying themselves didn't really help, seeing as she was use to lots of tourists and people at the beaches.

She watched as some people from her cabin played pranks on people. Burying themselves them grabbing peoples feet when they walk by. Saying there's a shark then jumping at them to get them to scream.

Kassia looked around at all the demigods, and tried to find out where she'd belong to most. She saw a group of girls who were talking to each other, absently playing with the sand. People who were racing each other, people swimming. People running up to the water then away when a big wave came crashing in.

Then it hit her. How does she know if the groups aren't of more than one cabin? Who's to say you've got to stick with your cabin? Or all be exactly the same, just because you have one parent in common?

For the first time for the week she's been here, Kassia stopped thinking about the cabin she'd be in, and instead the group of friends.

Maybe her and Elizabeth will become closer. Maybe she can even meet a cute boy or girl, have her first date. Maybe she'll meet someone as insane as her, who'll love and fit just fine as the best friend to a cinnamon haired crazy girl, who doesn't know who her own mother is.

This camp is so crazy, Kassia almost believes that that would all be possible.

She kneeled down to feel the sand. It fell out of her hand, and, while sand generally feels the same, she could tell easily it wasn't the sand from her home.

She stood up and stuffed her hand in her pocket and turned away. She walked down through camp with no place as a goal set in her mind.

Kassia sent out one prayer, trying to push her thoughts out of her head, looking up into the sky.

_Mom. Whoever you are, thank you for being mine. And letting me come to a place like this. Please may I fit in._

She looked back down and walked forward. Far up above her, three powerful beings watched.

"The Nymph actually said Aphrodite. She actually thought she'd be my daughter!" The goddess of love huffed from where she sat, on a bench, combing her hair.

"Did you not, just moments before, squeal of the romantic story you could give her?" Hera spoke evenly.

The goddess shrugged. "So? Doesn't mean she could ever be my daughter. She's not even pretty. Even with her hair and eyes-Especially infact. Since when did cinnamon hair and kaleidoscope eyes ever look good together? And she's too tan. Too many freckles… Her fashion style is just strange…" The goddess trailed off.

Artemis rolled her eyes. She was in the form of an eight year old, at the moment. She still stared at the girl in the imagine in front of her. Kassia was currently waving back at Chiron, who was walking over to ask how her time here has been.

"Cinnamon hair? Really? Just say red." The huntress retorted to Aphrodite.

"It's not red. It's cinnamon. Like her name."

Hera wrinkled her nose. "Yes, her name. It's a… What do you call it? Pun? Did her father really see it wise to name his daughter after the color of her hair, how did he know it wouldn't change? Hm?"

"And why on earth did her mother make her look like that? Like, seriously, the girl's father was not that bad looking. Theres no way she could have gotten him without at least making up a beautiful appearance."

Artemis started at the two. "Really? You're wondering why the goddess wouldn't make her daughter look beautiful-seeing as she wouldn't have any genetics to inherit, other then her father's-when you should be focused on whether or not she's a threat?"

Hera stared down at Artemis. "Artemis is right. The girl's appearance hardly matters. What matters is that she isn't trying to get along with the other demigods."

"Perhaps she isn't very sociable." Artemis spoke up.

"Or she doesn't want to get to like people, because then she'll have a harder time hurting them, when her mother makes an attack."

The two goddess looked at the goddess of beauty, who sat there examining her fingernails.

The two shared a look, before continuing. It's rare when Aphrodite will say something smart.

"I would like to understand why we believe she is going to attack."

"Who, the girl or her mother?" Hera asked.

"Her mother. This is quite confusing, why must we not just say-"

"No." The queen quieted the younger women. "We do not know how powerful, or how much a threat she is to us. Until we do, Zeus has forbidden us from speaking her name."

Artemis nodded and turned back to the girl. Aphrodite spoke up again, mentioning how boring Kassia is. And how bored she is.

"I could totally do an amazing story with her… Did you know she has no specific gender that she likes? I could literally choose anyone!"

Artemis blocked out the noise of the two goddesses speaking, and studied the girl in the image.

Though Artemis does not think it matters, nor does she happen to notice it often, she did think the girl pretty. Her thick hair was being pulled into a ponytail, as she grinned and spoke with a Satyr who was passing by.

Her eyes at the moment reflected the grass, being a very nice shade of green. They were almost like a mirror. Like there was no color, so it had no choice but to be the colors around it. Or perhaps it was you who saw the colors, replacing the nothing with something.

At first glance, you'd notice nothing different about the girl. She looks like most fifteen years old. Her body covered in freckles, her face filled with hints of adolescence. She had a small belly and she was average height.

But then you'd be close enough to look her in the eyes. You'd see nothing, deep inside, nothing filled with everything. You wouldn't be able to look away, and suddenly-Kassia would know your true personality.

It was a good choice, the Hermes cabin. Every undetermined child goes there, but few fit in. But Kassia, she fits in. She fits in with the chaos, it doesn't matter where or when.

If there is nothing or if there is many, because there is always chaos where there is nothing.

And with chaos, comes nothing. Nothing to hold Chaos, Chaos to hold nothing, nothing to hold peace. Nothing to hold life from death, no one there.

"She truly is the daughter of Nobody."

Oh, Chaos. What have you created?


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile, how're you? Have a good past few weeks? **

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything but my own characters. **

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was very pissed.<p>

It is summer, a great time to be in camp, and she had been waiting for it since last winter, when she first came to camp. Everyone says it's most fun in the summer, when everyone was here and the real training started.

It's been two weeks, and Elizabeth has got to say that she is so not good at this training thing.

"They don't do roll call, so why couldn't I just not show up?" Elizabeth was asking her friend, Leo.

" 'Cause, they always notice when you aren't there. Trust me. Unless you've got an excuse-like making a spanking awesome war ship-They're gonna make you come." Leo's face was up close to a machine he was making, his whole self focused on it. He held up his hand.

"Hand me the conductor."

"This metal thingy?"

"Yes-that-hand me." Elizabeth reached out to grab it, from the table behind him, she handed it to him.

Bunker nine was quiet, with only a few people here and there working on personal projects.

The place was a great place to hang out with some friends, though mostly it's used for Hephaestus children who need extra space to work on a project, that they couldn't get in the forge.

Leo and Elizabeth usually end up here eventually. After the months they've known each other, they went from,

Leo bothering her all the time, Elizabeth kind of accepting that he'd always be a doofus and starting to enjoy his company, to Elizabeth being his personnel hand me that toal slave.

No one spoke for a few minutes as Leo got Elizabeth to help with something that needs extra hands.

"Has that girl gotten claimed yet?" Leo broke the silence.

"No! She's still in the bunk behind me, and it's been a week and a half." The topic has come up many times the past days, the new girl.

The new unclaimed girl. It was so absurd that someone wouldn't be claimed for so long that it's gotten to the point where people'll either repeatedly ask her to do random crap to see if her parent's watching and will claim her, or just immediately assume she's a daughter of Hermes.

Leo looked at Elizabeth. For the first time in half an hour, I might add.

"Maybe they forgot. Or are Romans. Those guys are pretty tough-Probably waiting for her to kill a dragon, or dye a daughter of Aphrodite's hair green before claiming her. Something brave."

"Hm. Maybe. Who do you think her mom is?" Elizabeth kneeled on her knees right next to Leo.

She was shorter then him, so while he could rest his hands on the table just fine while kneeling in front of his machine, ELizabeth could only rest her chin on the table.

Damn boys and their sudden growth spurts.

A few seconds later and Elizabeth pushed Leo.

"Wha-hey! Chica! What I was doing is very important, if I hadn't just done it then the wire would have hit into the side, and if it hits that part-the metal-then the electricity will go everywhere and spark and-"

"Leo, who do you think Kassia's mom is?"

The boy hesitated.

"Have you noticed how strange that name is? Kah-see-uh, weird, right? Plus she said it means cinnamon, which is kind of the color of her hair, which means her dad literally named her that just because of her hair color. Nice man, he must've been-"

"Her name means cinnamon?"

"Yeah! She told me herself! You know, she's Greek? She's even got that cute Greek accent. It's funny when she doesn't understand a word or tells you to slow down."

"Aw, cute? Sure you don't have a crush on her?" Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She's never heard anyone consider Kassia cute. Leo glared at her.

"No. Shut up. I said it's funny. I don't have a crush."

Elizabeth grinned at Leo's embarrassment. But apologized. "Right-Sorry. But that is strange. How did her dad know her hair wasn't gonna change or something?"

"Maybe her mom's Nemesis." Leo stared forward at nothing, with a look of pure amazement on his face. It looked like he suddenly found the answer to the universe's hardest joke.

"...I guess that could be true." Elizabeth shrugged. She played with her shoelace.

"Could be?" Leo looked offended. "It has to be! 'Cause she's, she's…" He poked her. "Bethy, give me a reason why I'm right."

"Don't call me Bethy." She snapped instantly, ignoring his question.

"Beethy. Bethy. Bethy. Bethy. Bethy-" Leo yelped as Elizabeth's fist made contact on his shoulder.

"Shut up! I don't call you… Leo-ey! Or, Le-Lea! Call me Bethy and I'll call you Lea." Elizabeth felt proud of that threat for about two seconds.

"Yay!" Leo clapped. "I have a nickname! I've never had one before. Well, other than repair boy. Or, like, fire man, or something. I once had a nickname, the Punster. But then people thought it was the punkster, and everyone stopped trusting me 'cause they thought it meant I'd always punk them...What were we talking about?"

"Cinnamon girl and Nemesis. And I thought about it. She can't be."

"Why not?"

"When has she done anything about revenge?"

Elizabeth and Leo fought over it more. There aren't many children of Nemesis, so there weren't many to use as example.

But Elizabeth still felt like that wasn't Kassia's mother. She couldn't say who was, just who wasn't. Problem is, there are a lot of gods, and she could-as much as she hated it-be wrong.

Thinking of all she knew of Kassia, Elizabeth realized she didn't know much. She mentioned living with her aunt on an island called Serifos.

That her aunt worked on planes, that's why she knew English and taught Kassia. She very much liked pranks, and wasn't bad at coming up with some. Though they had to turn done most of them, knowing that the ending would get too many people hurt or just do to much-the Hermes cabin gets in trouble quite a lot. But they didn't want to get thrown in jail.

Eventually the two went back to the machine, which Leo told Elizabeth was actually a huge lift system, something to do with his bed going into it's bunker too slowly.

They eventually made their way to dinner, which had just started.

They parted ways and Elizabeth went and sat next to Kassia. She was sitting on the edge, no one near her, like always. Elizabeth remembers when she first came here and didn't get close to anyone, either, and felt it was her job to make sure this girl realize that it's better to get close to the cabin. Elizabeth let herself become friends with her siblings eventually, and she loves it.

"Hey!"

Kassia greeted her back. Elizabeth noticed that she was wearing boots, combat boots it looked like, over skinny black jeans. She was still wearing her camp half blood shirt, though.

"Hey. Nice boots, your stuff finally get in?"

Kassia nodded. "My aunt finally had the time, it took a little while to come. But I'm so glad, though I am scared that it'd all be stolen by tomorrow."

Elizabeth laughed. "With our cabin, you never can be too careful. I hope you hid it well."

"Oh yeah." Kassia took a bite out of her pizza. "Don't bother trying to get it out of me, I won't break."

After everyone was in and most were done eating, Chiron did his announcement. Tomorrow, they would play capture the flag. Being a camp favorite, there were many cheers. Then he invited everyone to go down to the camp fire.

Elizabeth turned to Kassia. "Hey, you coming?" The older girl was staring towards the fire in the middle. Her eyes were glassy and her voice soft when she answered.

"Maybe later...I think I'm gonna take a walk…" Elizabeth continued to watch the girl, who didn't move from watching the fire. Kassia seemed very tired.

"Okay. See you at the cabin."

Elizabeth left to join some friends. As the rest of the demigods made their way out, Kassia slowly took her eyes off the fire and looked straight, down towards the Dionysus table.

It happened to also be the only table that actually held a god, it's own god none the less.

Even from this far, Kassia could feel Dionysus's eyes on her's. She stared straight at his, feeling a strange sense of power and knowledge. She felt the longer she looked into her eyes the more her mind slipped from reality, and the more she forgot of herself. Like being locked in a daze, until you forget where you are, 'till you forget there's a world outside your mind.

She looked away. Then she looked at the fire.

It was whispering. Like fires do. The sizzling, fire sound. But… Kassia felt as though she heard something else as well. She felt her mind playing tricks on her, making her believe it was words that the fire was saying.

Whispering. She couldn't understand what it was saying. Whispering, Kassia. It almost sounded like her name. Whispers. She was too far away, is all. More whispers, so close to forming words. Kassia had stood up and walked forward.

It's getting clearer.

Whispering.

Kassia…

Kassia come…

Kassia come closer….

Come to me…

Kassia-

"I wouldn't go any closer, if I was you."

Kassia snapped her head toward the sound. To her left, stood the god, Dionysus.

The whispering stopped. Her mind cleared and she was no longer in eh fog.

It was hot.

Kassia looked forward to see she was just a step away from the fire. If she took another step…

"Thanks." She turned to the god. "You saved my life."

He just stared. Then he walked away.

"Hey-Wait!"

Kassia caught up to Mr. D. He headed out of the pavilion.

"Did you hear the whispering to? Do you know what it meant? Why was it saying my name-"

"Girl." The god stopped, he growled.

"Shut up. I don't care what the whispers said, and I couldn't care less who you are. Go and join your stupid friends at the stupid camp fire already." Dionysus continued on.

"But… I don't have any friends." The god didn't stop walking. "And I'm kind of freaked out." He turned at the entrance, heading to the big house. "Do you know who my mother is? And why she hasn't claimed me yet-what, is she like busy or on vacation or something?"

The god stopped. He was twenty feet away, now.

It was a few moments before he spoke.

"Don't refer to her like that."

Kassia blinked. "Who? What do you mean-" Dionysus turned towards her, even from here she could see the purple flames in his eyes.

"Don't refer to her as though she is something. It is nothing. It can't go on vacations, and you shouldn't even consider her a her. Do not speak of it in my camp." And with that he headed on, as though nothing had happened.

Kassia didn't move for a few seconds. Then she ran to catch up. She stayed about ten feet behind, though, becoming fearful of the god. She felt giddy. This is so insane, the way this conversation is going. And she might find out who her mom is.

Mom, or whatever you call her. Or it. The thing. Isn't she a woman? Kassia's always been taught that it's man and woman who makes the babies.

"I'm sorry, er, great god Dionysus. But I'd very much like to know, why shouldn't I refer to her as a women? And why can't I speak of her?"

The god didn't answer, and instead walked up the steps of the big house, Kassia still following. he stopped at the top.

He didn't speak, just turned to face Kassia.

Just as she was expecting him to answer, he face the sky and shouted out,

"Really! Must I? And how do we know-Oh fine. Because stuck here another forty-eight years isn't enough punishment." Then the god turn his glare to Kassia.

She was struggling not to laugh. She couldn't help it. That person who laughs when someone falls, that's her. That someone who laughs when in the movie, a serial killer kills people, and the people never saw it coming-That's her. A god shouting at the sky, where his father is no doubt telling him to do something he doesn't want to do-as parents do-hiliariouse.

"You. Come. Now. And do not say a word." he turned and stomped off.

Kassia laughed alittle, as much as she dared. Gods, he was like a little kid!

It took her a few minutes to actually find the god, who was in the very end of the house, drinking a diet coke, and sitting on a couch.

"Uh, dude-Sir, what was that?"

"My father. He seems to think now is a good time, despite what we agreed on. "

"And what is it that you agree on?"

"Not telling you." The god continued to glare at the girl. Kassia looked back, and the same happened as in the pavilion-Like she was being sucked in, like she could feel his soul and it was consuming her.

"I never thought that she'd have a child with a mortal. And if she did, none of us knew what powers you'd have. But then again, you don't know either, do you?"

Kassia was too confused to do anything but blink. She kept her hands behind her back, digging her nails into her hands to keep calm.

"And yet you've been doing it all this time. What is your eye color?" Kassia blinked. That question came out of nowhere.

"... I dunno." Kassia didn't know how to say "kaleidoscope" in English, but it sounds pretty lame when she says that anyway.

"Why? Do eyes have something to do with my mother? Is she the goddess of eyes?"

The god rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How would I know? I'm a young god. I shouldn't be the one doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Telling you who your mother is. That's it. I'm taking you to Olympus, daughter of Nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, and such a short chapter. **

***I don't own anything***

* * *

><p>"Dionysus. What is the meaning of this!" Zeus yelled, lightning struck and thunder boomed.<p>

Dionysus yawned.

"You told me to explain to her, find out what she knows. This is how I tell her. Let you guys do the telling, your welcome."

Poseidon sighed.

"I suppose we have no choice now. Who shall began?" No one volunteered. Many were still arguing with being bothered with a meeting that happened in such short time.

Kassia's eyes were wide, she hadn't moved her position, and she's pretty sure she wasn

t breathing.

Oh gods. She couldn't do this. The girl just learned that gods even existed. She was still shocked with the monsters chasing her, that led her aunt to tell her. Then the plane flight she had to sneak Kassia on, then the trip to camp Half blood. She wasn't ready to meet all the major gods just yet.

Maybe next week.

"Oh, look at the poor thing. She's all frozen up. Dear, please, you don't want your face to freeze like that, it's not lovely at all." Aphrodite spoke.

Kassia smoothed her face and looked at the floor.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see a ten year old girl. If Kassia was a little bit dumber-Or perhaps wasn't already surrounded by enough gods to see the difference between them and mortals-She would have guessed that the kid was lost, or perhaps a demigod.

"It is okay, child. We are not here to hurt you. In fact, I believe we can help eachother out, you just need to compromise. Can you do that?"

Kassia felt herself calm down, and protected and trusting of this girl, even just the slightest. As though the girl was making her, with her aura. Kassia nodded.

The girl left and sat on one of the thrones.

Kassia felt her arms and legs shaking. She crossed her arms, hoping she looked cool and confident, and not scared and hugging herself.

"Girl. What do you know of your mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be posting the next chapter soon to make up for this short little one but firs ti wannah know what you guys think! Do you know who her parent is?<strong>

**thanks!**

**Crazy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait. I've really been out of writing lately, and need to get back into it. So if you guys have any prompts or anything-please let me know!**

**And as usual *disclaimer* I do not own any of this.**

* * *

><p>"Girl. What do you know of your mother?"<p>

Kassia didn't know how to answer.

Not much. She could say.

She thought about what she did know. It wasn't much, really, but the more she thought of it the more she realized it was more than nothing.

Sometimes, Kassia will recall a conversation between herself and her father. Whenever she mentions it to her aunt, she always says she's much too young to remember. But, really, she does remember. Even if she was five when the man died.

Kassia recalls asking her dad about her mother. Something about her friends having a mommy, and a daddy, or two of one. But not just a daddy.

So he explained to her.

All Kassia can remember is him talking about how they met. Walking around. Her father noticed a very lost looking women, looking around like she didn't know what was going on. He went and spoke to her, and one thing led to another.

They weren't together long, and one day she disappeared. Then she came back and handed Kassia to him. Told him that she couldn't take care of it.

So that's one thing she knew of her mother. She and her father met down town Athens, Greece, and after she had Kassia she gave her to the father and left.

Something her aunt told her, once, was that her mother was strange. She would stare at you in a blank look. And she-Kassia's aunt-was never sure what her name was. She was always called Kayas. Kay for short. No last name.

Her aunt didn't seem to like Kassia's mother very much, but that may have to do with her leaving her brother. I suppose you couldn't blame her for that. Kassia's aunt didn't speak much about Kassia's mother or father.

"...I don't know. Nothing. She's a god. Goddess. Right?" Kassia felt dizzy. For the first time since coming to America she wished she'd wake up and just be in class. That this would just be another strange dream. That she had spent the day before with her aunt and they practiced English the whole day, and spoke about random plot lines they'd made up.

The gods were silent. They were pretty big too. When did that happen? They were all sitting on their throne, sitting straight up with faces of steel-save for Mr. D. He seemed pretty bored.

In the silence, Kassia tried to figure out who-was-who. Zeus was probably the one in the front, with the lightning bolt. The guy with the trident, Poseidon…

Kassia looked towards the young looking goddess, the little girl from before. She too had a strict look on her face, staring at Kassia, but when Kassia caught her eye the goddess's face smoothed and she gave a small smile and nodded. As though to reassure her.

"Perhaps this is true." Kassia whipped her head to Zeus. He sighed.

A woman beside him, looked at Zeus and spoke.

"You believe her? That she knows nothing?"

Zeus didn't answer her and instead turned towards his son, Mr-er, Dionysus.

"She has shown no sign of knowing anything?"

Mr. D sighed and looked towards Kassia. Kassia tried not to glare back, he looked almost disgusted. Was he only like that to her? No one in camp seemed to like him.

"No. And if she has inherited anything from It she does not know. She is disastrous at weapon play." Kassia looked down embarrassed and glared at the floor. It was true, though.

"Yes. That would make sense." A goddess spoke. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, her throne had an owl on it, so Kassia guessed Athena.

"She has no weapon, nor animal. Appearance either."

"Ah, yes, but you of all people would know how easy it is for us to change our appearance." The young girl from before said. Now that Kassia thought about it she figured the goddess could be Artemis.

"Can you change appearance when you don't have an appearance?" This goddess was obviously Aphrodite. Her appearance kept on changing, always more beautiful than the last. It distracted Kassia, she turned away.

"It doesn't matter. Girl. What did your mother look like?" Zeus asked Kassia.

"I-I don't know. She gave me to my father when I was a few months old, I never saw her."

"No pictures?"

"Nope."

"Hm. You're-"

"Zeus!" Poseidon shouted. "Does this really matter? What matters is that she exists. We need to know why. There is no reason to find out the how, because it happened. We need to know to what reason She had to come and have a child just to leave-"

"If She planned to start a war then She would need someone who can actually speak and talk and fight-"

"I think She's already proved She can do all that-"

"But She did not stay. Is She off having more children? Making an army?"

"She may or may not have more children but this one is here now and the longer she is here the more she learned of us-"

"And then she'll bring it to her mother!"

"She-the thing-has no reason to fight us. She has never shown wanting to, She has been here since the start of time so why now-"

"Perhaps Gaia had awoken her? Perhaps they were on the same side, and Chaos is just late-"

"Chaos?"

The gods stopped at Kassia's word. Silence filled the room. The only sound was the thunder outside that had started as the god began to shout. Now it continued even as the gods were silent.

"Who is Chaos?"

"It's nothing." Dionysus spoke up.

"But you said Chaos as though it's her name, who-"

"It is no one. It is Chaos yes, that is it's name but it is nothing."

It didn't make total sense. When she got the chance Kassia would probably sit down to think and get confused. But at the moment she couldn't really think because she had too much in her head-everything felt fuzzy and she spoke in Greek without realizing.

"That's why you wouldn't refer to her as a her. She isn't a her. She doesn't exist."

The gods didn't seem to care that she was no longer speaking in English, and continued in her mother tongue as well.

"You fake not knowing." Zeus stated.

And this started the conversations and ended the silence. They tossed back insults and theories and eventually everything was spoken in Ancient Greek, which Kassia only caught a word or two of.

Kassia stayed still until the meeting ended, and the immortals remembered that she was there, forgetting in the process of deciding whether or not to kill her.


End file.
